The Things You Find On Popstar
by MurmursOfTime
Summary: Ribbon finds a strange...thing on Popstar. [ONESHOT]


...

Hm? Hellooo? Is this thing on? It is? Great! I'm Ribbon, and right now I'm on Ripple Star, my home planet! As a super special gift, Queen Ripple gave me this audio-diary! It's like a diary, but instead of writing, I'm speaking! Technology is really advancing here in Ripple Star. So maybe I should talk about my day.

So I woke up, did my morning routine, ate breakfast, said hi to Queen Ripple (and that's when she gave me my gift!) and decided to go to Popstar to meet Kirby and his friends! We drew pictures, hanged out, and had fun...and then went I went to some small pond I saw a little creature. He was turquoise-colored, only had one eye, little teeth (with no lips, oddly enough), cute blue horns, and four blue-orange tentacles. He had a sharp bottom as well, so it hurt to hold him. Despite that, he looked adorable!

But when I tried to pet him, he was gone. I felt like I swallowed something as well...probably my own spit. Good night.

I'm not feeling good today. My tummy hurts an awful lot. I told everyone on Ripple Star about it. Queen was awfully worried, but she always was anyway. I mean, she even was worried I might accidently break my diary! But I'm not clumsy like her. In fact, why would this message be even exist if I did break it?

Anyways, back to my weird stomach problem. She decided to take me to the clinic so she could get me some medicine. The doctor told us it was just an ordinary stomachache, and that I need to take 1 pill every afternoon. I hate pills. They could be hard to swallow sometimes. But when the doctor told her what I had to do, she cried. It wasn't full-on bawling, but a silent weep with the occasional sniffle. I felt bad for her. She could easily break under pressure.

I'm glad she was worried about me. The others didn't seem to care. They just glared at me, sweating. My tummy still hurts. Maybe tomorrow everything will be alright.

Owww. My tummy hurts even more. I couldn't eat or drink anything. The queen became even more worried. I can't fly anymore, either. She said that if a young fairy couldn't fly, they would be in great danger. I don't want that. Great danger is terrible! Agh! Saying all this stuff is making my stomach hurt even more!

The pill didn't help, either. Why does everything hurt? Where is Kirby and the others? They're back on Popstar. Now I feel tired. Yet I still wanna talk. Maybe she'll try to make me feel better.

Sorry if this recording seems shorter compared to before. I'm just not feeling well. Good night again.

I threw up. I threw up all over. It's blackish with a hint of red. I'm scared. Not only that, but my wings and hair are falling off! And my skin is turning green...am I sick? I can't even move. I'm stuck. Help me.

Maybe I should try those breathing exercizes. And those pills have to work! Maybe I'll take some more now.

...

I SHOULDN'T HAVE! Now horns are growing out of me. Am I bloating? AGH! I threw up again! My vision's going faint...someone...queen...help me...

...

...

I feel better now. A bit bloated still, but better. And my horns are looking fairly cute! Wait, is my hair falling out more? EEK! And is that fangs? Double eek! My skin's still fairly green, though. Goodnight, I guess.

This sucks. The queen isn't letting me going outside at all now. And even worse? I still look ugly. I mean cute. Gah, ugly. My teeth keep getting sharper, so ith getting harder to speak. I'll be fineth. Maybe.

The queen is feedith me liquid medicine now. Ugh. I just wanth to be okay nowth. Ith not like medicine will just make ith all better. I poked my bloathes stomach. Feeth squirmy. I meanth feeth. I hateth my lisp. Ith makes me spit a loth. Why are my teeth so big? The queen sayth that I'm starting to look like a monster. Sheth right. I took both of my medicine anyway, soth...goodnith.

TENTACLETH! TENTACLETHS ALL OVERTH METH! AGH! MYTH LISP! STOPTH IT! Whath happeninth to myth body!? Stopth! My teeth are even biggth nowth! Can't...moveth. My hornth...my skinth...my...my...

...eyeth?

MY EYETH! WHERETH THE OTHERTH ONETH!?

STOPTH! STOPTH!

AAAAAAAAAAATH!

 _*squish, glorp*_

Oof, seemth liketh I got someth goo all overth this thingth. Hopefully queenth won't mindth. Oh, HAITH! I'm allth betterth now! Isn'th myth lisp cuteth? Hee-hee. I told the queenth thath everythinth's okay nowth and I don't needth to taketh any moreth medicine! She fainted. Awth.

I'm startinth a jelly businessth now. My gooth is goodth! Everyone seemth to loveth it. I can doth so muchth coolth things with myth tentacleths now! I haveth 4 of 'em. They'reth orangeth and blueth. Nice colorths!

I hope the queeth learns to loveth me.

Am I ramblingth? Probably. GOO-DBYETH! Hee-hee~


End file.
